Maldito día de Perros
by Anael-D02
Summary: Alguna vez ustedes han tenido uno de esos días donde hasta sientes que los mosquitos te odian, pues nuetra pobre Sora Takenouchi tiene un día de esos, uno de esos Malditos días de perros.


**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: ** No nado en dinero, así que supongo que Digimon todavía no es mío, pero el fic me pertenece =).

**.**

**Maldito día de Perros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Este definitivamente es uno de esos días de perros y es que solo a mí me pudo haber pasado todo lo que me pasó.

Justo hoy en la mañana estaba cómodamente dormida en la tranquilidad de mi casa, cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar y me di cuenta de que realmente no estaba en mi cama, ¡sino debajo de ella!, sabrá Dios como y por que llegue ahí, pero ahí estaba y para colmo cuando trate de levantarme mi cabeza se estampó en la madera del soporte del colchón, duré unos minutos con el ceño fruncido esperando a que el dolor cesara y ya menos adolorida gire mi cuerpo a un lado para poder salir y como si no hubiera bastado el hecho de que acababa de darme el golpe de mi vida me cayó el despertador en la frente, en el mismo lugar del golpe. Pegué un grito de dolor y sobe mi frente sintiendo como se me hacía un chichón y para acabarla cuando quise apagar el bendito despertador estaba totalmente enredada entre las sabanas.

Sabrá Dios como, pero al final salí de ahí y apague el ruidoso aparatito.

-Juro que matare al idiota que inventó estas cosas, y sí ya esta muerto, pateare su tumba…

Ya más calmada me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes. A pesar del montón de golpes que me acababa de dar seguía medio dormida, así que sin mucho cuidado me enjabone las manos y talle mi cara con fuerza. Gruñí al sentir el dolor punzante en mi frente y abrí los ojos de golpe haciendo que el estúpido jabón entrara en mis ojos. Me apresure a lavarme los ojos hasta que no sintiera rastro de ardor.

Me miré una vez más en el espejo. Mi cara era todo un poema. Tenía los ojos tan rojos que ahora parecía una maldita drogadicta que acaba de salir de una lucha de narcos.

-Maldito jabón…

Tome la pasta dental para esparcirla sobre mi cepillo de dientes, pero no salía nada del tubito.

-¿Qué carajos…?¡Si la acabo de comprar!- Dije mientras lo oprimía con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que, literalmente, explotara y se mancharan las paredes, el piso y parte de mi ropa. Quise arrancarme los cabellos en ese momento, le tiré unas maldiciones a la crema dental, ya después limpiaría con calma. Tomé una toalla para comenzar a bañarme y relajarme un poco. Me desvestí y entre a la regadera sintiendo como el agua tibia destensaba mis músculos, que tan pocas horas de la mañana ya estaban machacados.

Vertí un poco de shampoo en mi mano para llevarlo a m cabello al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar una canción, por fin parecía que las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien. De repente sentí que mis ojos picaban por el jabón de hace in rato y como soy _tan inteligente _llevé mis manos llenas de shampoo a mis ojos para tallarlos, pero, _Oh sorpresa,_ sentí que me habían echado medio kilo de chile _Tajín_ en los ojos y comencé a enjuagar mis ojos rápidamente y ya cuando estaba por terminar el agua se torno terriblemente caliente que me queme la cara. Me aparte rápido con la cara ardida y los ojos llorosos y cerré la llave quemando una que otra parte de mi cuerpo. La volví a abrir para continuar mi labor, pero ya no salía agua caliente, sino totalmente fría, ¡parecía hielo la condenada!. Espere un rato con el shampoo en la cabeza, esperando que el agua se calentara, pero nada.

Lo que faltaba, ahora no había gas.

Me puse mi bata que tal solo me cubría un poco más abajo del trasero y baje a la sala para ver si mi madre podía ir con el gasero, que vivía a tan solo una casa de la mía, pero lo único que me encontré fue una notita en el refrigerador:

"_Sora, hoy estaré todo el día en la florería, si necesitas algo me llamas. Mamá. _

_Pd. Me he llevado a Piyomon."_

Refunfuñando arrugue al papelito y lo tiré a un rincón y es que ¡Joder! Ni siquiera estaba Piyomon, ella hubiera podido ir a la condenada florería a buscar a mi madre, pero no, la pájara me había abandonado. Bufe derrotada, no había de otra más que ir a busca yo misma al gasero. Salí descalza de mi casa y estuve tocando cerca de diez minutos la bendita puerta, me dolía la mano de tanto golpearla, pero el viejillo Okashima al parecer estaba bien dormido. Miré el cielo, estaba totalmente nublado, no había ni un rastro de azul en el, ni una nube blanca, pronto llovería y era tal vez por eso que la calle estaba completamente sola. Eso o que eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Un airecito me hizo titiritar y con eso el sonido de una puerta cerrándose me alarmo.

-No… no, no, no, no, ¡NO!- corrí a mi casa esperando no haber dejado el seguro puesto pero por más que giraba la perilla y empujaba la puerta no se abría ¡y es que solo a mí se me ocurre salir de mi casa, dejar la puerta abierta y no traer llaves! ¿Por qué Dios? ¡¿Por qué?, No podía quedarme ahí, tenía que seguirle insistiendo al señor Okashima, ¡tenía que abrirme la puerta y ponerme el gas para poder quitarme el shampoo y el maldito frío que tenía!. Duré otros diez minutos tocando la maldita puerta hasta que caí en cuenta de algo… ¡Era sábado!, los sábados el hombre se iba a no se que pueblo para hacer no se que cosas con su familia de no sé donde.

Le di una patada a la puerta con mi pie descalzo. Maldita la hora en que lo hice, sentía un dolor tremendo y para colmo termine dándome en la rodilla, por que cuando subí mi pie para sobarlo mi rodilla chocó con la puerta. Ahora heme aquí dando brinquitos sobre mi pierna derecha para tratar de no gritar de dolor. Regresé a mi casa medio cojeando y me detuve en el buzón de la entrada por el dolor de mi pie. Mi cara se ilumino, ¡Mi madre siempre dejaba una llave extra en el buzón!

Busque y rebusque pero no había nada, solo un montón de papeles inservibles. ¿Cómo podían desaparecer de la nada!

-Tal vez las cambió de lugar…

Traté de ser positiva y busque por todos lados, en las masetas, las flores, las plantas pero nada, simplemente no había nada. Trate de recordar si la había perdido o algo, pero recordé donde estaba mi llave y era nada más y nada menos que con…

-Yamato…

Mi madre se la había dado a el la semana pasada dramatizando que no me quería dejar sola y le dio esa llave a Matt para sentirse más tranquila. _Irónico. _Primero dramatiza diciendo que me van a secuestrar y ahora hasta se lleva a _MI _Digimon.

-Tal vez deje una ventana abierta…

Camine al patio trasero para buscar alguna ventana de la cocina entreabierta pero nada, ¡¿Por qué carajos no dejaba ninguna ventana abierta!, solo estaba la del baño del segundo piso, pero no iba a treparme ahí y menos si me acababa de lastimar el pie. Regrese a la entrada y me recargue en la puerta, Tenía dos opciones:

Uno: Podía quedarme ahí con el shampoo medio seco, una bata húmeda que no tapaba más que lo suficiente, un chichón en la frente, ojos rojos medio ardidos, dos moretes en la pierna, el pie lastimado y muriéndome de frío – ya que mi bata era de manga corta – a esperar a que lloviera, pescara un resfriado y mi madre llegara a la siete de la noche.

Dos: Podía Salir a buscar a mi novio y pedirle la llave y ropa seca.

Aunque ninguna me gustaba, la segunda era la mejor, ya que no tenía ánimos de quedarme ahí medio desnuda pescando una pulmonía como la que le dio a la pobre de Kari cuando era una bebé.

Busque alguna señal de vida por la calle, pero no había ni una persona ni ningún carro, solo un torpe gato que no dejaba de mirarme.

-¡Déjame en paz gato feo!

Como si le hubiera hecho un cumplido, comenzó a mover la colita de lado a lado, pero el condenado era negro, ¡totalmente negro!, yo no soy supersticiosa ni nada, pero a como va mi día más vale prevenir que lamentar…

-No… he he aléjate, quédate ahí… ahí…

Nunca debía haber hecho eso, el gatito se me restregó entre las piernas, yo estaba estática, esperando a que se fuera, ¡Dios!, ¿Por qué a mí?, me aleje rápido y salí de mi casa medio cojeando, mientras se me partía el corazón por haber dejado ahí al gatito solo, pero n tenía planeado que me cayera un piano. ¡Un piano! Cubrí mi cabeza y al segundo de hacerlo me sentí estúpida. Negué con la cabeza y gire mi cuerpo para continuar, pero mi cabeza se estampo con una de esas señales de transito, ahora tenía un chipote y una cortada en la frente.

-Definitivamente mi día no puede empeorar…

Un trueno confirmo que estaba en un error como respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-Maldición…

Comenzó a llover rápidamente, por suerte la casa de Matt no esta tan lejos. Matt, Tai y yo, vivimos en parámetro donde podemos llegar caminando en diez minutos, claro que son veinte minutos a casa de Matt, pero no importa, debo llegar. Ahora comenzó a llover más fuerte, ¡Parecen granizo las desgraciadas gotas de lluvia!, pero por lo menos me servirán para enjuagarme el shampoo. Para mi suerte o hay nadie en la calle, solo uno que otro niño pequeño jugando en la lluvia como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Recuerdo cuando hacíamos eso, era divertido. Brinque al escuchar ver un relámpago morado reflejado en el cielo que ahora era más negro que nada.

Ya casi llego, ya pasé por casa de Tai y al parecer no había nadie se veía muy vacío, pero esa no es mi meta, tengo que apresurar el paso, ya me esta calando el pie y me vuelve a doler.

¡Por fin!, ¡Por fin veo algo bueno!, corrí más rápido mientras sentía como mi bata azul se me pegaba más a los muslos y mi pelo escurría en espuma, cuando entro el portero se me quedó viendo con cara WTF?, yo lo ignoré estoicamente y subí corriendo al elevador y le di clic al numero de piso de Matt. Pero el elevador se paró a medio camino.

Luego sonó un trueno.

-¡No! Por favor Dios ¡NO!

Estaba aterrada estaba pensando rápidamente en quitarme la bata y ahorcarme en ese momento pero gracias a Dios el elevador continuo subiendo. Suspiré aliviada y cuando la puerta se abrió un niño de más o menos de trece años se me quedó viendo embobado. Yo me quedé estática viendo como el mocoso me miraba de arriba abajo lujuriosamente. Lo que me faltaba ser acosaba a mis diecisiete por un crío de trece años. Tuve que contener las ganas de asesinarlo, después de todo no era su culpa, ¿Quién sale a la calle en una bata que apenas y te tapa el trasero? Solo esperaba que no se me estuviera empezando a traslucir nada, si no moriría.

-¿Qué?... ¿Es que nunca has visto a alguien semi-desnudo en un edificio?

El niño negó frenéticamente, mientras posaba su mirada en el _sector femenino superior._

-_Perfecto…-_Pensé decaída.- ¿Por qué no tomas una foto?, te durara más...

¡Solo hablo por que tengo boca! ¡¿Por qué no me hacen un favor y me la quitan? El chiquillo sacó no uno, no, ¡sino dos móviles! Y una cámara y comenzó a tomarme fotos.

-¡Hey mocoso!¡deja de hacer eso maldito pervertido!- grite histérica él sonrió gustoso y salió disparado al elevador y descaradamente me hizo un gesto con la mano. Furibunda me acerque al apartamento de Matt y toque la puerta como si quisiera romperla- que ganas no me faltaban- pero nadie abría, nadie contestaba. Mire en el interior y estaba totalmente oscuro. Pude alcanzar a divisar un nota en una ventana, con dificultad y traté de leer lo que decía, solo alcancé a leer algo como "casa" y "Taichi".

Estrelle mi cabeza una, dos, tres veces en la puerta, haciendo que me doliera aún más la cara, ¡pero da igual!, ahora tenía que ir a casa de Taichi, siendo que había pasado por ahí. Asome mi cabeza por un cristal que dejaba ver el exterior, ¡llovía a cantaros!, parecía un diluvio, pero no había de otra, tenía que ir a casa de Taichi por mi llave y ropa seca.

Entre en el elevador y cuando me dejó en planta baja salí disparada a casa de Tai. Maldita la hora en que lo hice. Tropecé y caí en un charquito de lodo, mi bata azul ahora tenía una mancha que parecía popo y para terminarla de embarrar, me volví a lastimar el pie así que me tuve que ir con las calmas del mundo esperando que la bata no se comenzara a traslucir. De repente pasaba uno que otro carro con viejos pervertidos que me chiflaban y me gritaban innumerables cosas. Cuando el dolor de mi pie cesó un poco comencé a correr a casa de Tai e igual que cuando llegue a casa de Matt, el portero se me quedó viendo mientras subía el elevador, gracias a Dios esta vez no había nadie en el elevador ni afuera esperando por tomarme fotos. Corrí a la puerta esperanzada pero solo encontré un papel con un dibujo feo- supuse que eran Tai y Matt- lo tome y lo leí.

-_El idiota de Matt me ha obligado a dejar una nota diciendo que vamos al parque a jugar futbol (lo he convencido)….Kari esta en casa del pesado de su novio Takeru y mis papas no sé.-_ leí el papel y por alguna razón sonreí al imaginarme a Matt jugando futbol con Tai y por otro lado agradecí tener un novio tan precavido, después me enternecí al recordar a la parejita de angelitos más tierna que había visto, pero un trueno me sacó de mis pensamientos. Solo a ese par de idiotas se les ocurre jugar en el parque mientras llueve así.

No quería perder tiempo pensando burradas, sería mejor ir al parque donde siempre nos juntábamos, cada primero de Agosto. Entré al elevador dejando todo empapado y espere que el bendito aparatote no se parara como el otro. Cuando llegue a planta baja suspiré satisfecha, el portero aun me veía con esa cara ya no tan sorprendida sino pervertida. Lo hubiera golpeado, pero tenía cosas mejores que hacer, salí en dirección al parque, lo bueno era que estaba cerca solo gire en el retorno y me encontré con un montón de muchachos en el parque, ¿Qué acaso era el día de recordar la infancia?.

Mi sueño de ser reconocida por ser una famosa diseñadora de ropa se estaba tirando al escusado y ahora iba ser conocida por exhibicionista ¡Ni siquiera he terminado la preparatoria!. Lo único que quedaba era cruzar esas canchas corriendo a todo lo que mis pies pudieran. Me prepare, tome con fuerza mi bata y con ayuda del agua que caía a cantaros me acomode un poco más abajo del trasero.

-una…dos… ¡treees!

Salí hecha un cuete mientras todos los señores, jóvenes y adolescentes me miraban, algunos me chiflaban y otros gritaban incoherencias, las señoras que estaban bajo las sombrillas me gritaron cosas como "trepadora", "indecente" y cosas así. Si no hubiera sido por que me estaba muriendo de vergüenza me hubiera regresado a decirles unas cuantas palabritas. Sentía que mi piel quemaba a pesar de los fríos chorros de agua que caían.

-Lo que tengo que hacer… comienzo a pensar que hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa…

Una vez que salí de esa vergonzosa situación me dedique a buscar a ese par. Me dirigí al lugar donde siempre nos reuníamos y mi respiración se tranquilizo al notar una mota de cabello castaño. Comencé a correr en dirección hacia ellos y justo cuando pensaba que mi mala suerte ya no podía hacer nada conmigo ese día una rama se atoro en mi bata. Yo jalaba y jalaba tratando de romper la rama pero seguía atascada, y lo peor del caso era que estaba a escasos metros de ellos y no se daban cuenta.

No me importó nada y jale con todas mis fuerzas la estúpida rama haciendo que la poca ropa que traía para cubrirme se rompiera. Gratamente solo se rompió una parte que se pegaba a mi muslo, ahora se me veía casi toda la pierna, miré a la estúpida rama y le di una patada al ver que la maldita ni siquiera se había roto. De repente mi pie volvió a sentir ese dolor punzante. Unas lágrimas de frustración bajaron por mi mejilla.

-Ya entendí… este no es mi día

Como si me hubieran escuchado los dos se voltearon a mirarme y yo me sonroje como un jitomate tanto que me confundía con mi pelo. Matt me miraba de arriba abajo con esa mirada penetrante. Era el momento más vergonzoso de todo mi día, o díganme ustedes, ¿No les daría vergüenza presentarse así ante su novio?

-¿S-sora?

Escuchar la voz de Tai me sobresaltó un poco ya que yo tenía mi atención en Matt y con cuidado de no enterrarme más piedritas en los pies y cubriendo todo lo que mis brazos podían me acerque a ellos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Es tu nuevo uniforme de tenis?

El tono burlesco de Tai me molesto de sobremanera, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para reaccionar a como me sentía. Gracias a Dios, Matt le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-N-no seas idiota…-dije con dificultad- además no tengo humor para tus disparates Tai…

-Eso se nota…- me dijo Matt un poco sonrojado, haciendo que yo estallara en rubor.- Pero… ¿Qué estabas haciendo…_así_?

-¡Pues buscándote a ti!- dije señalando a mi pobre Matt que no entendía nada

-¿A mi?...- preguntó señalándose- ¿P-por que?

-Te llevaste… mi mamá te dio la llave de emergencia- dije suspirando. El parecía confuso y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro.- una naranja…

-Ah!... la llave era tuya…con razón no abría en mi casa…-dijo rascándose la nuca como entrando en razón. Tai negó con la cabeza tratando de no carcajearse.

-Eres un idiota…-dijo Tai sin poder contenerse, yo que no estaba para esas situaciones y viendo todo lo que esos idiotas me gritaron, tenía que pagarlo con alguien.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!- explote al mismo tiempo que otro trueno resonaba en el parque indicando que la lluvia ya estaba por acabarse.

-Y-ya S-sora… no lo vuelvo a hacer…

-Y tú….-dije señalando a Matt, quién miraba todo muy divertido.- ¿Tienes mi llave?

-Eh…Sí…- dijo nervioso alejándose un poco de mi- p-pero…

-¿Qué?-pregunte temerosa

-La…deje en casa de Tai…- Mi cara se desencajo y ambos se tornaron muy nerviosos, tenía ganas de llorar muchas ganas de llorar.

-¡PUES L A VAN Y LA BUSCA YA!- dije encolerizada haciendo que ellos asintieran frenéticamente.

-Y-ya tranquila Sora… vamos a buscarla.- dijo Matt al tiempo que me ponía su chaqueta en los hombros, estaba igual de mojada que mi bata, pero que me tapaba más debajo del trasero.

-Gracias…- susurre disfrutando el calor.

-Ya…- dijo Taichi mientras comenzaba a caminar- será mejor ir por esa llave y ropa seca, vamos a mi casa.

Mis ojos brillaron, ropa seca, comida, un lugar calientito, ¡Dios mío gracias por eso! ¡MI LLAVE!

-Créanme, esas palabras han sido lo mejor del día…-dije haciendo que se rieran- he tenido un día terrible…

-Y por eso esos golpes y la cortada…y los moretes… ¿y por eso cojeas?- dijo Matt pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-S-si…

-Pero será mejor que os apuremos por que si no…

Un es ruidoso estornudo salió de mis labios haciéndolo callar a modo de respuesta. Era tarde, ya tenía gripa, lo que me faltaba, me había resfriado.

-Eso se debe por salir con tan poca ropa Sora...- dijo con burla Taichi, yo lo miré de mala manera- y-ya… no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Por tu bien…- dijo mientras caminaba.

-Pero, no será bueno que camines descalza, que Matt te cargue, lo haría yo pero el novio celoso me mataría.- Matt encogió los hombros feliz y yo aterrada miraba sus movimientos.

-¡NO!- grite sorprendiendo a ambos, ¿Cómo dejar que tu novio te cargue si no traes si quiera ropa interior?

-¿Por qué no?...- preguntó Matt confuso

-P-pues…y-ya casi llegamos ¿no?, que más da una cuadra más…

-Como quieras… -dijo Matt

-Pero hehe… dinos Sora, ¿Cómo pasó todo eso?- dijo señalándome con el dedo de arriba abajo. Yo lo mire con rencor, pero preferí contarles, después de todo terminaría haciéndolo, aunque no contaba con que los descarados terminarían riéndose de mi, ¡incluso Matt!, estaban botados de risa y yo indignada. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba machacado, me ardían los ojos y tenía el pie hinchado, ¡ni que fuera tan gracioso par de tontos!

-¡No se rían! ¡fue horrible!- dije cruzando los brazos

-Pues quieras o no, yo te voy a cargar, cojeas peor que mi abuela.- dijo Matt levantándome como un bebe, yo solo pude cerrar las piernas con fuerza y taparme con su chaqueta.- ¿Por qué estas tensa?...

-N-no lo estoy…- dije nerviosa, ambos me miraron claramente diciendo _si, lo que tu digas psicópata._

-Pero enserio Sora, solo a ti te pasa eso…- dijo Tai soltando una carcajada.

-Luego lo del gato…-continuo Matt. Solo bufe indignada y me recargue en el pecho de mi novio, tenía mucho sueño que no me percaté de cuando me quedé dormida, aunque no pude continuar ya que al llegar al edificio donde vivía Tai pude escuchar la voz del portero pervertido que se me había quedado mirando cuando recién llegue. Le lancé una mirada recriminatoria al igual que mis dos acompañantes.

En fin, entramos al elevador y cuando llegamos a la puerta, Matt me dejó en el piso con cuidado, yo note que la nota- más bien un pedazo de hoja arrugado- que estaba en la puerta de Yagami no estaba.

-Seguro que ya hay alguien en casa…- dijo sacando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta. Y si que había alguien, estaban Tk y Kari en el sillón viendo la televisión abrazados. Tai carraspeo "celoso" y Matt sonrió divertido, yo no tenía ni fuerza para regañarlo.

-Enano no pierdes el tiempo!- dijo Matt al ver que Tai no había captado su atención. Ambos voltearon sonrojados pero cuando me vieron me miraron confusos.

-¿Sora?...-preguntaron ambos. Yo solo sonreí cansada.- ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Y esos golpes?

-Es una historia larga y complicada…-dije encogiendo los hombros.

-Complicada o no, tienes que cambiarte, anda te prestare algo- dijo Kari parándose y caminando a mi.- Quítate esa chaqueta…Igual ustedes-dijo señalándonos a los tres obedecimos y se la di, pude notar como Takeru se atragantaba con el agua.

-¿S-sora-chan?...-me preguntó sonrojado.- ¿P-por que vienes… _así_?...-Igualitos, ni por que dudar que son hermanos.

-Ya nos explicara, será mejor que te cambies…-dijo Kari- ven te daré algo de ropa.-Me jalo hacia su habitación pero yo la detuve y le dije al oído que necesitaba _más ropa _de la que pensaba. Ella se sonrojo un poco al igual que yo y asintió, después comenzó a reír y yo le di un suave manazo en la cabeza.

-No te rías…

-Bien, bien, vamos a mi cuarto- desaparecimos ante la mirada expectante de los otros tres y escuchamos algo como "locas".

-Toma, esto estará bien- dijo dándome una camisa con un gato muy tierno en el centro y un pants de rayitas.- en el baño hay toallas secas, mientras yo voy a cocinar algo y hacer que aquellos se cambien también- yo sonreí divertida, me encantaba el dulce carácter de Hikari pero a la vez era un poco… como yo hehe, pero solo un poco.

Comencé a cambiarme sintiendo el calor recorrer mi cuerpo confortadoramente mientras suspiraba de alegría, pero al parecer, mi día todavía no terminaba. Cuando estire mi mano para alcanzar el pantalón mi mano choco con el tocador blanco, al instante se hizo un morete. Suspiré resignada y justo cuando termine de ponerme el pantalón entró Matt con un botiquín.

-Gracias…- dije tomándolo, más bien tratando de tomarlo.

-Anda acuéstate, yo te curo…- dijo jalándome a la cama.- Sora…- dijo al ver que me quedaba parada.

-Bien…- obedecí medio avergonzada y comenzó.

-Matt de verdad que yo puedo…

-Si claro, capaz que terminas tragándote el alcohol tu sola…-dijo riéndose yo le di un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunte al no escuchar a Tai tratando de alejar a Tk de su hermana.

-Fueron al _oxxo _a comprar algo para comer- dijo guardando el alcohol y el algodón.- así que estamos solos…- dijo sonriendo traviesamente. Yo igual sonreí pero más nerviosa. ¡¿Cómo rayos lograba hacer eso? Cuatro años siendo novios y aún así me pone los nervios a flor de piel.- Y como no te he visto desde ayer…-sus labios se acercaron a los míos, estábamos a escasos milímetros, su respiración chocaba con la mía, estábamos a punto de besarnos…

-Ya llega… mos..-dijo Taichi al ver la comprometedora situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Matt lo miro terriblemente y yo avergonzada.-¿Uups…?

-¿Qué quieres?...- dijo levantándose

-E-es que ya llegamos con la comida.-dijo rascándose la nuca.- claro que si se quieren quedar aquí…

-Cierra la boca…-dijo saliendo y susurrándole algo después alzó la barbilla con arrogancia mientras Tai salía detrás de él gritando incoherencias y yo me quedé sin mi beso.

Sep, definitivamente ese no era mi día…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola!

Hehe hice este fic por que supongo que todos tenemos alguno que otro día así.

Pobre Sora, soy muy mala con ella jaja, la hice salir semi-desnuda a la calle y la mandé al hospital por tanto golpe.

En fin, este fic lo dedico a todas las personas que hayan tenido un día de perros, así que yo pienso que va para todos y todas jaja.

Bueno ya sin más que decir, los dejo, espero que les haya gustado

**.::Anael-D02::.**


End file.
